


deffo flerting

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, sorry I just have dreamnoblade brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which a teenage boy somehow predicts a relationship between two powerful beings through an argument.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 617
Collections: Anonymous





	deffo flerting

**Author's Note:**

> personas only. don't ship real people, kids.
> 
> lowercase intended.

ah, just a normal day for tommy.

spending time with the two people that helped destroy your old nation and watching them fight like an old married couple in front of you.

he didn't even know what they were fighting over.

he couldn't even hear or understand them properly, all he saw was dream making wild hand motions and techno just saying things back with that same tired expression on his face.

it was kind of amusing, if he was being honest.

he heard the crunching of leaves behind him (somehow, given all the yelling) and turned around to see his best friend, tubbo.

he was about to say something, most likely say hi, but was interrupted by more shouting ~~that mostly came from dream~~ and peeked over tommy's shoulder to see the pair.

tommy turned around and continued to watch them argue, then looking at tubbo who was now standing beside him, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

tommy looked at him, confused, and tubbo clearly noticed this because he leaned over and whispered into tommy's ear,

"this is deffo flirting."

* * *

the day dream and techno had announced their relationship to the smp came as a surprise to many, except for two teens in particular.

tommy was mining another hole in the ground for, god knows what reason, and dream decided to tag along because he didn't really have anything else to do.

the topic of relationships were brought up, and tommy had decided to tell dream why him and tubbo weren't as surprised.

"you remember that argument you had back then?" tommy asked, bringing up his hand to wipe a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"that was a month ago."

"yeah, and you know what? tubbo came up to me and said something about the two of you at that time."

dream stared (more like turned his head in tommy's direction, he couldn't see anything behind that mask) at tommy curiously.

"what?"

"uh, he said you two were flirting."


End file.
